Short range wireless communication enables wireless communication over relatively short distances (e.g., within 30 meters). For example, BLUETOOTH® is a wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances using short-wavelength ultra high frequency (UHF) radio waves from 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) to 2.485 GHz. BLUETOOTH® low energy (BLE) is a form of BLUETOOTH® communication that allows for communication with devices running on low power. In some instances, a short range wireless communication device may use a BLUETOOTH® advertisement and/or a BLE advertisement to communicate a presence of the short range wireless communication device and/or attempt to establish a communication session with another device.
Machines used in certain industries (e.g., mining, construction, farming, transportation, or the like) may be relatively large and include a plurality of blind spots within which operators may not be able to detect objects or personnel. Accordingly, an operator may not know or realize that one or more objects or personnel are in the blind spots, when operating a machine, which can lead to a hazardous condition or catastrophic event, such as a collision between the machine and the one or more objects or personnel.
One attempt to detect one or more objects or personnel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,652,962 that issued to Bulumulla et al. on May 16, 2017 (“the '962 patent”). In particular, the '962 patent discloses a system that includes a first electronic device configured to attach to an industrial machine or one or more areas of an industrial facility. The first electronic device, of the '962 patent, is to transmit a signal indicative of a potentially hazardous condition with respect to personnel of an industrial facility. The system of the '962 patent also includes a second electronic device communicatively coupled to the first electronic device and configured to attach to a hardhat of the personnel of the industrial facility. The second electronic device of the '962 patent is configured to receive the signal from the first electronic device, determine whether a parameter of the signal is above a threshold, and generate an alarm when the parameter of the signal is above the threshold.
While the system of the '962 patent may identify a potentially hazardous condition and generate an alarm, the alarm is configured to indicate the potentially hazardous condition to the personnel, not the operator of the machine. Furthermore, the first electronic device and the second electronic device of the system of the'962 patent are communicatively coupled, and the first electronic device transmits the signal to the second electronic device from the machine. Accordingly, the second electronic device, being configured to be a wearable device, is to receive the transmitted signal from the first electronic device that is configured on the machine. As such, an operator of the machine of the '962 is not notified from the transmitted signal from the machine.
The device detector of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems in the art.